Friendship Through the Ages
Friendship Through the Ages ist der zweite von drei Shorts, die im Nachhinein zum Film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks veröffentlicht wurden. Er wurde erstmals am 31. März 2015 auf der Youtube-Seite von Hasbro Studios Shorts veröffentlicht. Der Short beinhaltet mehrere ineinander übergehende Szenen, die die anhaltende Freundschaft von Sunset Shimmer zu Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack und Pinkie Pie zeigt. Eine deutsche Version existiert bisher nicht. Text :[Twilight Sparkle] ::Nothin’ stays the same for long ::But when it changes, doesn’t mean it’s gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :[Fluttershy] ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that’s all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :[Rarity and Fluttershy] ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that’s all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :[Rainbow Dash] ::Been around for a long time ::Rockin’ out hard, ’cause I’m in my prime ::Maybe it’ll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :[Applejack] ::Every single style has somethin’ ::Diff’rent it can say ::There’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ unique ::And special in your own way :[Pinkie Pie] ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, oh! ::That won’t last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :[Rainbooms] ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that’s all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Oh, oh, carries on Übersetzung :[Twilight Sparkle] ::Nichts bleibt für lange gleich ::Doch wenn es sich wandelt, heißt das nicht, dass es weg ist. ::Die Zeit ist stets im Fluss ::Wenn sie einen neuen Tag zurücklässt :[Fluttershy] ::Sachen kommen und Sachen vergehen ::Manchen vergehen langsam und manche schnell ::Wenig verbleibt, dass ist alles was ich weiß ::Doch Freundschaft überdauert alle Zeiten :[Rarity und Fluttershy] ::Sachen kommen und Sachen vergehen ::Manchen vergehen langsam und manche schnell ::Wenig verbleibt, dass ist alles was ich weiß ::Doch Freundschaft überdauert alle Zeiten :[Rainbow Dash] ::Bin schon seit langer Zeit hier ::Rocke hart, denn ich bin im besten Alter ::Vielleicht wird sich das später ändern ::Doch Freundschaft überdauert alle Zeiten :[Applejack] ::Jeder einzelne Stil hat etwas ::eigenes, was er aussagen kann ::Es ist nicht falsch daran einzigartig zu sein ::Und besonders auf deine eigene Weise :[Pinkie Pie] ::Vielleicht willst du ein Popstar sein ::Für deine fünfzehn Minuten des Ruhms, wah-ah, oh! ::Das wird nicht für immer halten ::Doch die Freundschaft bleibt gleich, ah-oh, oh! :[Rainbooms] ::Sachen kommen und Sachen vergehen ::Manchen vergehen langsam und manche schnell ::Wenig verbleibt, dass ist alles was ich weiß ::Doch Freundschaft überdauert alle Zeiten ::Sachen kommen und Sachen vergehen ::Manchen vergehen langsam und manche schnell ::Wenig verbleibt, dass ist alles was ich weiß ::Doch Freundschaft überdauert alle Zeiten ::Oh, oh, sie überdauert Siehe auch Kategorie:Shorts zu Rainbow Rocks en:Friendship Through the Ages pt:Friendship Through the Ages